Singular Grenade
(☆) |Level Required0 = *22 (☆) |released = 11.1.0 }} The Singular Grenade is a Throwing gadget added in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance The main parts are grey, with four purple supporting rods, one on each side. There is a small mechanic (lid) with a wire connecting into the body of the grenade. Combat The player throws the Singular Grenade from their right hand. Around 1-2 seconds later, it implodes and creates a purple black-hole type sphere and plays a high-pitched sound effect and exhausts as the black hole evaporates. This hole traps nearby players for a short amount of time by sucking them into the hole, hard enough to make running and escaping difficult without rocket jumping and making it easier for the user and/or the teammates to kill the opponents. The hole lasts for about 8 seconds. Strategy Tips * Throw at the middle where there are groups of enemies and use a high damage area damage weapon, such as the Fireball Spell, Ghost Lantern or Solar Power Cannon. * Throw this in mid-air so enemies won't escape from rocket jumping. * Another weapon that can be used is a shotgun, such as the Predator, Heavy Shotgun, or the more efficient Photon Shotgun. **The Photon Shotgun is proven effective as it will keep damaging targets even the gadget's effect is over, specifically by its burning trait. * Use other weapons and kill many of the incapacitated targets as you can. ** When you're in the hole, you can also do the same thing, killing as many players as you can, it's just a bit more difficult. * Try pulling people off the map by throwing it a bit off the ledge. *In Point Capture, throw a grenade near the enemies' spawn, where it will delay their actions for a short time. *Jetpacking/airborne targets can be sucked into the black hole and making them open for attacks. *This is one of the good counters to resurrecting players, as the pull will make them very vulnerable and busy once they sprung back to life. *Use the Dual Cryo Pistols or any high efficient Area Damage weapons with it. *This is a great counter to the Robot Samauri. When they are chasing you, Spam this right on the ground so they walk right in front of it. *Try to suck rocket jumpers in the air so they can't escape. Counters * Play on long ranged maps, where this weapon will not be able to group players in a place easily. * Stay very far away from the black hole, because this can quickly suck players into a black hole. * If you find yourself stuck in the black hole’s pull, immediately rocket jump and double jump away. This will almost always free you from the black hole’s grasp, and it will give your opponent no opportunity to capitalize on you. * It's possibly to free yourself from the black hole by using max mobility setup with max level Dark Force Saber or any melee that has a mobility of at least 90. Trivia *It's proper name must've been "Singularity Grenade". Possibly due to translating problems resulted in the word "Singular". **A singularity is the "core" of a black hole, where a gravitational field becomes infinite. **If a black hole is made from this device, in reality, it is enough to grow larger and eventually swallowing the Earth whole. *This gadget's ability is very similar to the "Graviton Surge", the Ultimate Ability of Zarya from Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch. Both create a black hole-like vortex that pulls in enemy players, leaving them vulnerable to damage. *This is the only gadget in the Throwing section whose base form costs coins for all players, even the higher leveled players. ** The Frag Grenade's base form is free, and its second form costs coins. * If you're the one who has thrown it, you can't get sucked in. ** If you or your teammate has thrown this, none of the players in the same team will get sucked in. *Even though this is a grenade which creates a black hole, players don't actually get sucked in nor stretched beyond recognition. *In the 12.5.0 update, an upgrade has been added to this gadget. **However, it was removed in the 12.5.3 update. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Gravitation Force Category:Lucky Chest